totalsimsseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TotalSimSeries/Bad Boy Bachelor Season 4
Bad Boy Bachelor Season 4 coming this spring. The season's Bachelorette is Caroline from season 3 and 16 guys with a new twist will be introduced. The host Carlos is rumored to return. Episodes Episode 1: New Guys And A Girl Caroline is revealed as the new Bachelorette for this season. 16 new guys enter the house are introduced. At elimination, part 1 only Chase and Ert are nominated. Chase and Kaleb had 2 votes to be saved while Ert had only 1 vote. Ert is the first contestant to be eliminated from Bad Boy Bachelor. Before elimination 1 part 2, Caroline convinces Rudolph that he'll find true love someday and then Rudolph leaves the house. At elimination, part 2 only Stelios, Takis, and Tristan are nominated. Tristan had 4 votes to be saved while Takis had only 1 vote and Stelios had none. Both Stelios and Takis are eliminated too. 12 guys survives eviction for now. Alex and Zach are introduced a brand new twist for this season's Bad Boy Bachelor 4. Episode 2: 2 More Guys Part 1 Following the elimination of Ert, Rudolph, Stelios, and Takis, Alex and Zach's entrance, the twins are introduced as a brand new twist of Bad Boy Bachelor 4. Caroline have to choose 5 guys on a group date. She chooses Dallas, Dean, John, Kaleb, and Will. They all go out for a group date at a beach. Caroline chooses to go with John first. However Will goes with Caroline and John too. Kaleb talks to Dallas and Dean until Caroline gets bored with John and Will and screams for help. Kaleb runs after Caroline to make sure she's ok. Caroline is relieved that she is saved by Kaleb and tells him that he is safe from elimination. After the group date finishes, Caroline gives Dallas the golden rose They all go get ready for elimination 2. Episode 3: 2 More Guys Part 2 Before Elimination 2, Dean talks to Kaleb saying there is a villain on loose and Dean thinks its John cause he's a vampire. Kaleb gets suspicious so everyone are gathered for elimination 2. Caroline tells Dallas that he is safe from elimination cause he won the golden rose. Dean is called to be safe next. Then its all down to John, Kaleb, and Wil. Kaleb is in shock cause he's scared of going home next. However Caroline tells Kaleb he gets the last rose, Kaleb is safe for now! Both John and Will are eliminated from the show for being boring on the group date. They leave the house. 12 guys remaining. Episode 4: TBA Following John and Wil's elimination... Cast Members Alex- Zack's twin brother and part of a twist. Anthony- brothers of Luke. Brian- brothers of Axle and Demyx. Chase- brothers of Carlos, Blossom, Kimberly. Dallas- friends of Isaac whose is friends of Kaleb. Dean- Friends of Kaleb and Caroline's Ex. Ert- brothers of Stelios and Takis, son of Rudolph. John- Wil's brother. Kaleb- Friends of Dean. Luke- brothers of Anthony. Rudolph- father of Ert, Stelios, and Takis. Stelios- brothers of Ert and Takis, son of Rudolph. Takis- brothers of Ert and Stelios, son of Rudolph. Terry- Cousins of Derek. Tristan- brother of Danny and Toby. Tyquan- brother of Jonathan, Jonas, Tyquan, Shaniqua, Xuling. Wil- brother of John. Zack- Alex's twin brother and part of a twist. Summary Category:Blog posts